Software applications for mobile communication devices enable users to share information, such as geographic location data, using a variety of techniques such as text messaging, e-mail and voice-mail. In some cases, rich information sharing is enabled when users can share application specific data. However, in some cases this may require users to have common custom software installed on their mobile communication devices in order to share effectively. Versioning can also be a problem. In addition, some information sharing services may require subscription or enrollment in order to share information. Further, sharing may be limited by the hardware of the data sender and/or the receiver.
Thus, a need still remains for a simple and effective technology enabling a user to send location information to a set of targets without worrying about the model, configuration or version of the target hardware, software and/or firmware. In view of the ever-increasing diversity in hardware and software configurations for communication devices, it is more and more critical that answers be found to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.